garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Feb 2008 CC
=The Galliard Reports= Cedric Strikes-As-Suddenly-As-Lightning-From-A-Clear-Sky, Fostern of the Silver Fangs: Cedric declares that he is Elder of the Silver Fangs. Not Blackriver. Emphatically not Blackriver. Jacob Ends-the-Dance, Cliath of the Children of Gaia: Viv Smitt, ~Madder-than-a-Bag-of-Cut-Snakes~, has arrived and been given terms for her chiminage. The Fostern Ahroun of Fenris is ready and eager to put her claws to use here. Vera has also assigned her the task of overseeing the scab. The Shadow Lords have another new cub; Viktor ~Night-of-Truth~, who is a Philodox. The cub has introduced himself and spoken of a promise of deep commitment The Bone Gnawers have a new Halfmoon cub as well; ~Fresh-Meat~ also known as Heidi is under their care and training and has also introduced herself in front of the sept. The two newest Gaian cubs, Heather ~Light on her Paws~ and River ~Long-path-ahead~ have come to their first moot and given their introductions to the sept. They are Philodox and Ahroun respectively. (Is Gaia trying to say something here with sending us all these new halfmoon cubs?) The Wendigo are blessed with a lupus cub, a Galliard donning the name Noise-Maker who attended moot and introduced herself. She also attended the revel alongside her elder and earned her first wound! First-Strike, Elder of the Glass Walkers has announced that the new Walker Safehouse is up, running and functional. It is also noted that while this building acts as a refuge for any Garou that may need it, that it should be respected as what it is: their turf. Please keep this in mind. Ears announces that one of her own, Harry ~Works-every-Angle~ has also set up an emergency safehouse in the city, but that it should be used only in extreme cases of necessity. As such, the information on the house should be requested from her when and if there is a need. ~Escapes-from-Money~, Cliath Ahroun of the Black Furies, has challenged Reggie ~SnakePatcher~ of the Uktena for the rank of Fostern. The challenge was accepted and the terms were given that she is to halt No-Nose's activities and remove the veil threat he causes. Basil, ~Bad-Penny~ Cliath Ahroun of the Bone Gnawers has challenged Yi, ~Runs-the-Gauntlet~ of the Bone Gnawers for the rank of Fostern. The challenge was accepted and the terms were given that he must go to three elders; The Wendigo, the Uktena and the Children of Gaia, and for each of them, complete an umbral task of their choice. Jacob Seth, ~Stills-the-Dance~ Cliath Galliard of the Children of Gaia has challenged Kaz, ~Ears-to-the-Ground~ for the rank of Fostern. The challenge was accepted and the terms were given that he must tell a story that will bring his tribemate Riot, to tears. A story kept quite quiet until now is one of Fidelity, along with the help of Riot and Kaz, working to rescue one of their own. "Simply put, I'd been captured, held hostage and tortured by someone I knew long ago and who had great contempt for me. My captors heart had been turned beyond the point of saving. When the others arrived to rescue me, he and his partner opened fire on them with not only intent to harm and disregard for the veil, but with the threat to purposefully lift the veil. I have never before found myself in such a situation, and I can honestly say that without them- without their immediate help and determination, I would not be here now. It is for them that I let this story be known; because Riot and Kaz, and my pack, Fidelity, deserve not only my eternal gratitude for this, but the renown owed them for exemplary service." (As told by Jacob) The Revel led after moot was a great success. Led by Jacinta as Wyrmfoe, the pack of eight strong took the fight to the enemy and battled a herd of skullpigs that had found a place to both feed and litter. Jacinta, Noisemaker, Jacob, Lefty, Kavi, Masao, Poe and Aubrey were the warriors that participated in this hunt. In total, six matured wyrm beasts were slain and a litter of four piglets destroyed before they had the chance to grow and serve the wyrm. No losses were sustained on the side of the Garou, though many were awarded injuries for their efforts. Noisemaker, the Galliard cub of the Wendigo, fought valiantly in her first taste of battle on a revel and earned her Rite of Wounding. Kavi, of the Walkers has gone successfully through the rite Soothe the Scars. The ritual was lead by Ezekiel of the Furies and was participated by Fidelity, Mouse, Kaz and kin Jenny and Rina. In the days following, a definite change has been slowly coming over the Walker and a new confidence begins to grow. Kavi Ringtone, Cliath of the Glass Walkers: Led by Wyrmfoe Jacinta ~Chill Wind That Heralds The Oncoming Storm~, the revel party took down 6 adult Skull pigs and several piglets. Present were Jacinta; the Wendigo cub, Noisemaker; Ferrets out the Wyrm, Dance Ender, and Ringtone of Fidelity; Leaves None; Spirit; and Thicker than Blood. There were very few injuries to the Garou and after the main battle Ferrets out the Wyrm found several hidden piglets. With the help of the revelers, Jacinta performed a Rite of Cleansing on the graveyard. She later performed Rite of Wounding for the cub. Poe Loyalty-Thicker-Than-Blood, Cliath of the Get of Fenris: The Moot was held this past Saturday, and many challenges were made for Fostern. Jacob, Katheryn-Laura, and Basil all challenged and were accepted. A valiant tale was spun by Cedric and told very well. It is clear that Basil is displeased of his given Fostern challenge, and intends to do something about it. The Revel was a great success; Oncoming Storm led a successful foray into battle with Skull Pigs. Aubrey, Lefty, Poe, and Masao all fought valiantly against the scourge of the Wrym, felling seven Skull Pigs in total. The area was then successfully cleansed, and injuries were not unsustainable. Viv is the new Get of Fenris in town, an Ahroun from another Sept. She is in the midst of completing her Chiminage, and has agreed to teach both Poe and Basil her gifts. She has more to teach in the way of fighting, but it seems she will be part of the Sept soon enough. The Rite of Wounding was joyously preformed on Noisemaker by Oncoming Storm for her courageous participation in this past Revel. Congratulations to her! Jeff Lost-Boy, Cub of the Glass Walkers: Viv is a new garou to the area, Fostern Get of Fenris Ahroun. She's gonna take charge of city stuff and 'straighten things out'. She is willing to teach fighting if ya ask, maybe. Lots more garou seem to be hanging out at the new Glass Walker safe house, becoming kind of city central for garou lately. Chris is going to try to learn some fighting from Viv. There's a new cub named Heidi with a cub name of Fresh-Meat who is a gnawer cub and seems a bit the trickster and practical joke player, but she seems nice too, if you can take her jokes. She's staying at the Glass Walker safe house for now. = Other News of Note = Viv's trying to straighten out city Garou under orders from Vera, who feels the city garou are becoming something of an embarassment and a risk to the sept as a whole. Viktor's been here about a month and a week and a half. He is a new Shadow Lord Cub. Kenneth has taken up philodox teaching duties for Viktor. Kenneth can still be found in his claimed territory of Owl Woods and the surrounding area. He is still a WWNP regular. Yi was challenged by Basil for fostern rank. Her terms were given at moot. =Songs= Sung by Kavi Ringtone of the Glass Walkers: Wendigo Wyrmfoe Cub at her heels Fidelity followed Eager for the kills Spirit of Fianna Leaves None Behind Loyalty Thick as Blood Fighting side by side Scent of corruption Unclean soil churned A graveyard fallen ill Six stones upturned Chill Wind that Heralds The Oncoming Storm Led us into battle Two by Two in form Skull pigs were taken down Distracted by one Partners brought claws to bear Soon six were none Glory for the Hunters Each for the kill Success on the Revel Speaks of their skill When the fight was over Ferrets out the Wyrm Discovered several piglets more Hid in the berm Let all know the glory Speak thou the word The Wyrmfoe and Hunters Deserve this story heard. Category:Caern Convo